


Cold Metal Tombs

by shopgirl152



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circuitry, Cold, Drabble, Emotionless, Gen, Horror, POV Third Person, Robotics, Science Fiction, Short Story, Third Person POV, Trapped, Wires, detached point of view, metal, numb, short short story, third person, tombs, unfeeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: We are robots. But we weren't always that way.





	

We are robots. But we weren't always that way. At one time, we were living, breathing human beings. We had hearts and minds and bodies all our own. Free will. But then life ran us down. We became cold and calloused, unfeeling to the world around us. Numb to the pain of others.

We lost free will and our independent thoughts. We chose to let others think for us.

So many thoughts and opinions. Now smothered. Snuffed out. With each rip, tear and dent, our bodies hardened, turning to steel. Nothing but knobs and dials. Cold. Hard. Facts and only facts, be they truth or lies.

Our limbs were ripped off, replaced with mechanical appendages. Brains replaced by circuitry. Veins and blood replaced by motors and wires.

And finally, our hearts. Ripped out. Smashed. Like a discarded hard drive no longer needed. No replacement. Just a cold empty cavity replaced by a metal plate.

We are robots. But we weren't always that way. At one time, we were living, breathing human beings.

Now forever trapped in cold metal tombs.


End file.
